


One

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: Obsidian Lover (Kinktober 2018) [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Marvel) - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Kinktober 2018, Monster sex, NSFW, Other, Teratophilia, gender is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: For Day 1of a collection of NSFW Kinktober prompts, mostly PWP.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: ~~Spanking~~ | Sleepy Sex | ~~Aphrodisiacs~~
> 
> Also written in: claiming/marking

 

 

 

You stirred out of your dream slowly, in bits and pieces, half-in and half-out of wakefulness.  You felt the sun warming your skin, coming in strong despite the blinds being drawn. The sheet lay diagonally over your back, one shoulder and leg covered, your braid coming undone slightly, your arms pillowing your head.  You lay naked on your stomach, and you shifted slightly and moaned contentedly. As the sound left your lips, the bed dipped and a weight settled close to you.

 

 “GOOD MORNING, MORSEL.” You smiled, your mind still fogged by sleep, and murmured a greeting in return to them.  “WE WOULD LIKE TO TOUCH YOU, IF THAT IS ACCEPTABLE.”

  
“Mm, sure,” you murmured, tongue heavy, throat a little dry and voice hoarse, thinking that they wanted to pet your hair or cuddle you.  It completely caught you by surprise when the sheet draped over you slid from your body and cold air kissed your skin. You lay still, though, lazily waiting to see what they would do and almost dozing off again, since it was Saturday morning and you had nowhere to be at the moment.  They placed their obsidian hand down gently onto your neck, sweeping a few damp strands away, and trailed their hand, sans their usual sharp claws, down the flesh of your back until it rested on the swell of your bum.  They squeezed with the barest amount of pressure, always careful never to apply too much so as not to hurt you.  

They drew their hand back up, then caressed your sides and hips.  You felt their body weight shift closer, both of their hands dragging down your legs and spreading them ever so slightly.  They moved again, and suddenly their tongue teased between your thighs, into your heat, instantly making you wet.  You came softly, but not enough to truly bring you out of it with how tired you had been from getting so little sleep that week.  Their fingers pressed into you, working you quickly to another peak.  Two things happened simultaneously: your second orgasm, and them pulling back and entering you moments later while you still rode it out, both of which brought you to wakefulness.  You rose up on your elbows, arching backward, but their body hindered your range of movement, holding you to the mattress.

“Venom—Eddie—” you gasped, eyes opening, your braid over one shoulder and dangling between your breasts. They pressed their chest to your back, a purr rumbling from deep within it, their body undulating to stay seated inside of you through their thrust. You heard a small rippling sound and knew that the Symbiote was pulling back from the human flesh underneath to let Eddie peek through.  

“So beautiful,” he whispered, voice totally human, “I love you, _we_ love you.”

“I love you, both of you,” you whispered back, pushing back, writhing, clenching, doing anything to move with them.    
  


“ _OURS_ ,” Venom hissed, re-covering Eddie. “OUR MATE.” Their skin rippled against yours, as if every inch of them were caressing you.

“My mates,” you agreed.  You watched as their hands slide into your line of sight to cover your own, their fingers weaving through yours.  They managed to keep their weight off of you, and you could feel, rather than see, that they had altered their mouth so that they could bite down on your shoulder, by your neck, without shredding your skin.  They intermittently worried the spot with their lips and tongue, and you knew you would have a mark, a lovebite. They knew that that area was one of your erogenous zones, knew it drove you crazy on its own without touching you anywhere else or providing any other form of stimulation.  They slid in and out of you, controlled but wild, holding back their strength but still pushed onward by passion and need.  You felt the tremor inside of you, precursor to an intense orgasm, a second before it hit you.  They growled as they felt the sensation, going harder and faster until you broke for a third time. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you sang.  You thrashed around helplessly, crying out, all the while clenching on them over and over.  They rose up fully onto their knees, pulling you with them onto yours. When you came again, they sat back on their heels, pulling you closer still. They held you to them, one arm across your chest, your left breast cupped in their palm. Small tendrils drifted off of their arm to tease your other breast, and tendrils from their powerful, muscled legs covered you from just above your knees all the way to the apex of your thighs.

 

“YOU—” they snarled directly into your ear, licking along the shell and sucking on the lobe, just how you liked it, as this was also a zone of yours, “ME, EDDIE, TOGETHER—ALWAYS.”

“Yes,” you gasped, it turning into a strangled cry of ‘oh gods yes’ when they found the most sensitive part of your neck and shoulders, _the spot_ , at the same time thrusting in particularly deep once, twice, thrice, shaking against you, an animalistic ululation escaping.  They laid you down quickly, five additional thrusts accompanying the others as they finished coming undone. They held completely still for a moment after the last, then withdrew suddenly, causing a warm wash of fluid to spread across your inner thighs. Suddenly their long tongue licked up your thigh then went back to your throbbing, hot, sensitive sex, lapping up the shinning pearlescence before it could dribble very far.

“Mmph…,” you murmured while they purred contentedly. They dropped down beside of you, curling around you.  You could tell they felt pleased with themselves, nuzzling you affectionately.  One of their hands, once again ending in sharp claws, went to your head, stroking your hair and scratching softly at your scalp.  They did it carefully, as carefully as anything else they did to you.

 

“Venom?” you questioned tentatively.

“YES?” they responded instantly

“Can we ever… _really_ mate?”

“WE JUST HAVE,” they responded, confusion evident in their voice.  They paused the way they did when Eddie communicated to them, similar to how Eddie paused when they communicated with him. A moment later, understanding now evident in their tone, “OH”, dropped from their lips.  “EDDIE SAYS THAT YOU ARE INQUIRING AS TO WHETHER OR NOT OUR SPECIES CAN REPRODUCE TOGETHER.”

“Yes,” you replied shakily. 

Venom’s shoulders rippled in a shrug. “WE CAN ALWAYS TRY, IF IT INTERESTS YOU.”

You flushed, shrugging.  “I was…just curious, but…maybe one day, if you would both like to…”

 

You turned to face them: Venom’s maw, curved into what would seem a macabre grin to most, but really displayed their delight, said everything.

 


End file.
